I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for generating valid assistance data, and more particularly to utilizing both a crowd-sourced position and a broadcast position of an access point and/or a transmit power level broadcast by the access point to improve a position of the access point in assistance data.
II. Background
Assistance data does not include a variable position of an access point but instead a static position of the access point. That is, each time the assistance data is sent to a mobile device, the same fixed position is used as the position of the access point. Crowd-sourced information from a plurality of mobile devices is not used to compute and improve a position of an access point. In fact, a broadcast position broadcasted by the access point itself is not sanity checked or altered by crowd-sourced information. Furthermore, a transmit power level broadcast by an access point is not used to improve a position of an access point. What is needed is a means to improve a position in an assistance data database of an access point based on a broadcast position of an access point, a broadcast transmit level of the access point, a path loss between the access point and a plurality of mobile devices, and GNSS locations of the plurality of mobile devices.